Reagan Foxx
Reagan Foxx is a member of Zwick Gangster. Character History Reagan Foxx was born on December 31, 1975 in Arizona, but grew up in Kentucky. She lives in Arizona for the last 20 years. She was an only child, and grew up with very strict parents, raised as a Christian in a religious household. Prior porn she worked as a mortgage and financial headhunter, and worked in the banking and in the real estate business. After 8 years of work she got tired of trying to sell people into jobs. Foxx lost her virginity when she was eighteen years old, right after she finished high school. Porn career Reagan started web camming in 2011 (age thirty-six) and it wasn’t until 2016 when she shot her first pornographic film with Forbidden Fruits Films. When she was still working as a web cam girl, people were telling her that she should stay away from the porn industry. She didn’t even think to start filming porn films because she was earning good money from web camming, but then, Jodi and Jay West from Forbidden Fruits moved from Florida to Arizona and she ran into them. After they talked about her possible entrance in the industry Foxx started thinking about it. She thought that maybe she wasn’t too old after all, because Jodi started later than most porn stars. After camming for 5 years, Foxx thought that it was time for her to leave because she was getting old for that job. She and Jodi knew each other for a long time and Foxx attended AVN’s every year only to see the web cam things that were shown there. In 2016 she finally got to see the industry side of AVN and she met a lot of people. This year she finally realized she was ready and she did her first shoot with Forbidden Fruits in February 2016. Prior porn, Foxx wasn’t a promiscuous girl and never dated girls. All the things she has filmed in the past year (threesome, MILF, hardcore sex, amateur, lesbian, uniform sex, interactive porn, blowjobs etc.) were way more hardcore than the sex she had in her personal life. Besides her brand new porn career, Foxx didn’t completely quit the web cam work, although she does it less frequently. Personal life Foxx likes intelligent and funny guys. In her spare time she loves to spend time outside, taking care of her yard or her pool or planting. She also loves to read. Foxx really loves to go out to eat and she loves drinking too. She shares her home with two cats and two dogs and takes them hiking very often. Bikini Rangers Series Atomic Blitz *''To Be Added'' Behind the Scenes *Ever since she is in the porn industry she often attends swinger parties, solely organized for the actors and actresses from the porn industry. She has admitted that they had slept with each other on these parties (of course off camera). See Also *Real Reagan Foxx @ Boobpedia (WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT!) *Dogranio Yaboon - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. (Acting) Category:Fictional Charater Category:1975 Births Category:Atomic Blitz Series Category:Transformation period Era Category:Main Villains Category:Organization Category:Porn Stars Category:Adult model